Stay Tuned for Comedy
by trishagaurav
Summary: Mattie has to be relocated. How will she feel when she realizes she's been moved to a different place? Find out I'm this alternate ending!


"Ralph, we need to relocate Mattie," said Lillian.

Ralph got out his tranquilizer gun.

"Okay..now!" instructed Lillian.

Ralph shot Mattie in the butt with a tranquilizer dart.

Mattie shrieked.

"What's that?" said Rick.

"What?" said Mattie.

"There's something in your butt."

"Oh."

"Here, let me pull it out for you,"

Rick grabbed the dart and tried to pull it out, but it was barbed.

"Oh, it will come out by itself eventually, I'm sure," said Mattie.

"Why isn't she out yet?" said Ralph.

"It takes a couple of minutes for the drugs to kick in," explained Lillian.

Mattie yawned sleepily.

"Hey, Rick, I like your hair," said Mattie.

"Um... Mattie? Are you okay?" said Rick, concerned.

"Rick, I always wanted you to know that [I]I love you,[/I]" said Mattie.

"Okay, it was goofy before but now I'm really concerned about you," said Rick.

"Why are there 2 of you?"

"Mattie!" said Rick in shock.

"Oh, I'm fine, buddy," said Mattie.

Mattie started playing with Rick's hair.

"Stop it!" said Rick.

"Is that your evil twin next to you, Rick?"

"Mattie, snap out of it!"

"I wanna be a pilot..." said Mattie.

"That is the most random thing you've said today!" said Rick.

"Random? What's random?

"What's the matter with you? Did a stage light fall on your head?"

"Stage light? Like the ones you see when you die?" said Mattie.

"For God sake, Mattie! You sound like you're dying right [I]now![/I]"

"Rickety Rick..."

"Wow, can your believe it? For once, [I]I'm[/I] worried about [I]you![/I]" said Rick.

Mattie walked over to the couch and sat down.

"I'll make you some coffee," said Rick.

"Oh, no thanks, Rick," said Mattie.

"No, Mattie. You need some."

Ralph quickly ran over to the coffee machine and hid it somewhere.

"Hey, where's the coffee machine?" said Rick.

"We need to distract Rick so we can take Mattie," said Ralph.

"Rickety Rick Rick..." said Mattie.

"Don't worry, I've got an idea," said Lillian.

She put a box of chocolates on a fishing line.

"Here Ralph, hold this from outside the studio. Every time Rick tries to get the chocolate, reel it," said Lillian.

"Got it," said Ralph. Soon Rick was out of sight.

"Rickety Rick Rick..." said Mattie again.

Mattie yawned with her eyes closed.

Mattie started to lie down on the couch.

Ralph came back.

"Ralph?" said Lillian in surprise.

"Don't worry, Rick's not gonna be back for a while," said Ralph.

"How did you...?"

"I threw the chocolates in a bush. It's gonna be a while before Rick finds them."

"Good thinking, Ralph," said Lillian.

"Why isn't Mattie asleep yet?"

"I told you, the sedatives take a while!" said Lillian.

"Well, she's drowsy, alright," said Ralph.

"Yep. Just a few more minutes and we should be able to move her,"

"Poor thing. She's gonna freak out when she wakes up," said Ralph.

"Well, at least she won't freak out while we're handling her," said Lillian.

"Perhaps we should perform some medical treatment on her as well," said Lillian.

Mattie blinked sleepily.

"Yes. All this stress she's had about Rick lately could be affecting her health." said Ralph.

"Maybe we could do some research as well. Find out what goes on in an actress's mind," said Ralph.

Mattie got up to stretch, then went back to lying down. Her eyes were closed.

Ralph started to walk in her direction, but was quickly stopped by Lillian.

"No, not yet Ralph!"

"Why not?"

"The sedatives haven't taken full effect yet!" explained Lillian.

"They haven't?" said Ralph.

"No! She's just resting. If you try to take her now, you'll scare her off!" said Lillian.

"Oh," said Ralph.

Ralph and Lillian waited for another 20 seconds.

"Is she out?" said Ralph.

"No! You have to be patient, Ralph." said Lillian.

"Perhaps another dart is required," said Ralph.

"Yes, that should make this go faster, said Lillian.

Ralph shot another tranquilizer dart at Mattie.

And then another.

"Good. Now let's wait," said Lillian.

Mattie moaned.

Mattie lay on the couch, struggling to stay awake.

Mattie looked at up at the sound affects studio, then at the stairs.

Mattie got up and walked in a very wobbly manner. She went back to the couch and fell onto it in the same laying down position.

Mattie lay there for another 10 seconds.

Her tired eyes then closed, opened a peak, then closed again.

Lillian and Ralph walked over to Mattie and lifted her up.

They carried her out of the room.


End file.
